mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário:Stake2
Inicio= Sobre mim Meu Site: Stake2 Minha Wikia: Stake2 Wikia Meus blogues: Top Pessoal de Fanarts História: Ascensão Para Equestria História: Relaxing Sunny Days O Meu Começo em MLP OC - FunnyTiger Me juntei na wikia em 3 de Setembro de 2016. Eu sou Stake2, ou Izaque, um usuario da Wikia de My Little Pony, eu gosto bastante de Red Fields, tenho um OC chamado FunnyTiger, gosto bastante de My Little Pony e da Brony Fandom, principalmente a generosidade, a honestidade e a união da fandom, gosto de conversar com meus amigos, fazer novos amigos, jogar, ouvir Dubstep, Rock, Metal, Eletrônica, escrever histórias, criar sites. Mane Six Favorita: Todas Personagem Secundário Favorito: Discord Episódio Favorito de MLP: Todos Música Favorita do Equestria Girls: '''Amigo Pra Sempre '''Música Favorita do Rainbow Rocks: O Feitiço te Levou Música Favorita do Friendship Games: Jogos da Amizade(canção) Waifu: Sunset Shimmer Eu amo as dublagens das musicas, amo todos os personagens, as vezes imagino eu vivendo com eles... em Equestria, seria incrível. thumb|left|Meu OC Feito por Glimmer Sweet. Gostei bastante do desenho. Minhas páginas favoritas * Red Fields Purple Destiny - Parte 1 * Sunset Shimmer * League Of Doom - Ep 1/24 - A Real Historia * Top Pessoal de Fanarts * Ascensão Para Equestria * Relaxing Sunny Days * O Meu Começo em MLP * OC - FunnyTiger Categoria:Entradas em blogues |-|Meu OC: Funnytiger= thumb|left|Feito por Glimmer Sweet thumb|left|Feito por mim(stake2) left|thumb|Feito por mim(stake2) left|thumb|feito por mim com o ponycreator left|thumb|feito por mim no photoshop E por ultimo mas não menos importante... a marca. |-|Animes que gosto= Interesses '''Veja esses interesses e outras coisas sobre mim no meu site: 'Eu (POC Network/Stake2) Ou veja na minha Wikia/Fandom: Stake2 Wikia Lista de animes e desenhos que eu gosto completa (AniCartoMovie): https://pastebin.com/QGf01Z8E 'Animes que gosto: ' * Sword Art Online(Primeiro anime que assisti) * Fairy Tail * To Love Ru * K-on! * Nisekoi * New Game * BanG Dream * Anima Yell * Comic Girls * Yuru Camp * ReLIFE * Attack on Titan(Shingeki no Kyojin) * No Game No Life * Strike Witches * Luck & Logic * Lucky Star * Durarara!! * Stein's Gate * Mirai Nikki * Big Order * Ajin * Boku Dake ga Inai Machi * Dimension W * Musaigen no Phantom World * Charlotte * Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku * Cupids Chocolate * Plastic Memories * Kiznaiver * Idolmaster * Another * Ao no Kanata no Four Rhytm * Dragon Ball * Digimon/Pokemon * Danmachi * Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou * Nichijou * Valkyrie Drive * Koukaku no Pandora (Pandora in the Crimson Shell) O site que uso pra assistir animes é o Superanimes. |-|Musicas que gosto= Interesses Veja esses interesses e outras coisas sobre mim no meu site: '''Eu (POC Network/Stake2) '''Ou veja na minha Wikia/Fandom: Stake2 Wikia 'Musicas que gosto:' * Dubstep * Melodic Dubstep * Riddim * Melodic Riddim * Colour Bass * Glitch Hop * Jungle * Drum & Bass * DnB * Breakbeat * Drumstep * Metalstep * Deathstep * Animestep * Complextro * Hybrid Trap * Electro * Eletrônica * Future Funk * Future Bass * Future Garage * Bass House * Electro House * Psytrance * Trance * Techno * Full Flavor * Rock * Classic Rock * Hard Rock * Metal * Heavy Metal * Reggae * Country * New Wave * Retro-wave * Synthwave * Cyberpunk * 8-bit * Acoustic * Jazz |-|Artistas e bandas= Interesses Veja esses interesses e outras coisas sobre mim no meu site: '''Eu (POC Network/Stake2) '''Ou veja na minha Wikia/Fandom: Stake2 Wikia 'Artistas que gosto: ' * Pendulum * The Glith Mob * The Crystal Method * 65daysofstatic * Knife Party * Infected Mushroom * Savant * Tim Ismag * Porter Robinson * OMFG * Tokyo Machine * The Fat Rat * Justin OH * Skrilex * Avicii * Excision * Space Laces * TRVCY * Ivory * Alon Mor * Trinergy * Kill The Noise * Zomboy * Barely Alive * Bossfight * Delta Heavy * NONSENS * Virtual Riot * Teminite * Evilwave * EH!DE * Panda Eyes * Krewella * Chime * Sharks * Said * Kotori * S3RL * Similar Outskirts * Eptic * Fox Stevenson * The Brig * Sullivan King * Panic! At The Disco * Against The Current * Breath Carolina * Mindflow * SAVANTinc * Asking Alexandria * Good Charlotte * My Chemical Romance * Nine Lashes * BLACK DAYS * Pentatonix * Lindsay Stirling * LeeandLie * NateWantsToBattle * BebopVox * Guilhox * The Musical Ghost * The Kira Justice * Ten Second Songs * Alex Goot * Roomie * Nyanners * Rabies Bun * Tridashie * Tre * Kayzo * JayKode * SNAILS * Subtronics * SOLTAN * MONXX * RIOT * Pixel Terror * SLANDER * Crankdat * Mastadon * Modestep * PhaseOne * Dirtyphonics * Muzzy * Au5 * Karetus * K-391 * KDrew * Vicetone * Goblins From Mars * Edward Maya * DJ Antonie * Italobrothers * David Guetta * Swedish House Mafia * Steve Aoki * Niki Kofman * Janji * Ahrix * Colony 5 * Inaudible * Fischerspooner * Dewaxed * DJ Hazard * Itro * Tobu * Vexento * F-777 * Kasger * J-Hype * Illenium * Spag Heddy * Different Heaven * Pegboard Nerds * Gramatik * Upper West * Yves LaRock * Lenny Kravitz * Sammy Wilk * Gorillaz * Arctic Monkeys * Nitro Fun * Tristam * Noisestorm * APASHE * Klayton(Celldweller/Scandroid) * Aviators * Evening Star * The Living Tombstone * Wooden Toaster(Glaze) * Black Gryphon & Baasik * Mic the Microphone * Sim Gretina * Silva Hound * H8_Seed * SlyphStorm * Lavender Harmony * µThunder * MiTiS * Alex S. * The L-Train * dBPony * Eurobeat Brony * AcousticBrony * Mandopony * Exiark * TAPS * Quadrivia * Nexaka * Michael Giacchino * William Anderson * Daniel Ingram * Brad Breeck * Masaru Yokoyama * Simon Chylinski * Friedrich Habetler * Jamie Christopherson * Grant Kirkhope * Jaroslav Beck * Dan Romer * Kai Wachi * Black Tiger Sex Machine * Tisoki * Ray Volpe |-|Desenhos que eu gosto= Interesses Veja esses interesses e outras coisas sobre mim no meu site: '''Eu (POC Network/Stake2) '''Ou veja na minha Wikia/Fandom: Stake2 Wikia 'Desenhos que gosto: ' * My Little Pony * Gravity Falls * Bob Esponja * Ben 10 * Mutante Rex * Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil * The Amazing World Of Gumball * Miraculous Ladybug * Kick Buttowski * Phineas E Ferb * Danny Phantom * Jake Long: O Dragão Ocidental * As Aventuras de Jackie-chan * Johnny Test * Os Under-Undergrounds * Miles Do Amanhã * Esquadrao De Herois * Futurama * Rick & Morty * Boneco Atômico * Dr. Calça Dimensional * Ursos Sem Curso * Clarêncio, O Otimista * Sr. Peabody E Sherman Show * Penn Zero: Quase Herói * Tres Espiãs Demais * Os Incriveis Espiões * Pequenos Espioes * Super Choque * Campeões Do Sendokai * Scooby Doo * O Clube Das Winx * Os Padrinhos Magicos * Os Simpsons * Bordertown * South Park * Caverna Do Dragão * Avatar * Marinheiro Popeye * Pica Pau * Tom & Jerry * Kid vs Kat * Os Flintstones * Duck Dogers * Duck Tales * Pernalonga * Harvery Beaks * Coragem, O Cão Covarde * Pink e o Cerebro * Corrida Maluca * Dick Vigarista e Mutley * A Pantera Cor de Rosa * Invasor Zim * Powerpuff Girls Categoria:Perfil